Finally, We Found It!
by Winter Bells
Summary: Akhirnya, setelah menunggu cukup lama, Luffy dan teman-teman menemukan One Piece. Harta karun yang menjadi incaran setiap bajak laut. Tapi, bagaimana bila one piece yang dimaksud... berbeda? Garing! R&R please?


Disclaimer: Seluruh karakter di fanfic ini murni kepunyaan dari Eiichiro Oda. Tidak ada maksud untuk meraup keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfic ini.

Warning: Modified Canon, Typo(s), Garing, OoC. Maafkan saya jika ini garing sumpah ;w;

Rated: T —_untuk beberapa alasan_. ;)

**note**: _Edited!_

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, We Found It!<strong>

Oleh: **Winter Bells**

* * *

><p>Angin dari laut berhembus cukup kencang, menyanyikan lagu klise di tengah kerumunan ombak yang menerjang. Meniup sebuah ramalan bahwa siang terik ini cukup mendatangkan keberuntungan.<p>

Kapal-kapal yang tengah berlabuh di atas permukaan laut patut bersyukur, karena langit masih menyisahkan secuil harapan bagi mereka untuk sampai ke tepian pantai tanpa harus hancur digulung badai maupun dimainkan topan.

Lumba-lumba turut ambil bagian daripada drama bahari ini, melompat-lompat riang mengiringi kapal-kapal yang tengah berjalan di atas muka laut. Saling menyanyikan irama khas mereka sehingga para pendengarnya merasakan ketenangan batin.

Keheningan beserta ketentraman berhembus dari awak-awak kapal Thousand Sunny. Otot-otot yang terus menegang kini dapat berelaksasi—walaupun sejenak—dengan cara beristirahat tanpa melakukan aktivitas-aktivitas berat. Terlihat para penduduk kapal, tengah berbaring di atas kasur empuk atau duduk releks di atas bangku kayu atau bernyanyi tidak jelas di bagian buritan.

Tapi… keheningan itu pecah seketika bak gelas putih kosong jatuh dan terhempas berkeping-keping. Seseorang telah merusak suasana tentram yang jarang ditemukan di atas kapal Thousand Sunny. Dan orang tersebut adalah… Usopp.

"AKU MENEMUKANNYA! KYAAAA! AKHIRNYA KUTEMUKAN!"

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam kelam dengan pakaian senada _turqoise_ memasuki ruangan di mana para awak kapal tengah berusaha untuk tertidur pulas di siang terik ini.

"SEMUANYA BANGUN! AKHIRNYA, KUTEMUKAAAN!"

Pertama, ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Luffy yang tengah tekapar tak berdaya di atas kasur empuk, namun… nihil. Bocah karet itu tetap bertahan dalam posisi tak sadarkan diri atau lebih tepatnya, tertidur. Merasa gagal akhirnya Usopp membangunkan orang kedua yaitu… Zoro.

"ZORO! ZORO! BANGUN! Akhirnya, kutemukan—"

"—berisik!" Dan sebuah tendangan dari langit tepat menghiasi raut wajah Usopp dan membuatnya melayang sebentar di udara lalu jatuh secara tak etis di atas lantai. Sakit, sangat sakit ia rasakan.

Usopp tak mau berlama-lama dalam keadaan pose menungging seperti ini. Ia bangkit secara perlahan walau—agak—berat. "A-aduh—" Usopp mengelus wajahnya yang masih terlukiskan jejak telapak sepatu Zoro.

Usopp geram, sahutannya sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh awak kapal lainnya. Padahal ia sedang membawa kabar heboh yang menyangkut kepentingan seluruhnya. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menemukan apa yang selama ini mereka cari.

"Baiklah. Terserah kalian saja," sahut Usopp dalam keadaan oyong. "Padahal aku baru saja mengetahui keberadaan... One piece," lanjutnya dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata One piece.

Jeng jeng.

Seluruh mata terbuka lebar. Seluruh tubuh bangkit. Luffy yang sedari tadi bagaikan mayat hidup bangkit dari tidurnya dan diikuti oleh Zoro.

Luffy terpelanga dan menatap Usopp dengan serius. "A-apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" tanyanya masih tidak percaya. "Be-benarkah kau telah menemukannya?"

Zoro tidak terlalu terkejut. Mungkin pemuda ini hanya ngaco. "Acuhkan saja, dia. Mungkin hanya lelucon memuakkan,"

Usopp—dalam keadaan oyong—melangkah pelan ke luar dan menjawab pernyataan mereka. "Terserah kalian saja. Yang penting aku dan Sanji baru saja menemukannya tak jauh dari sini. Uhuk—"

"—Bawa aku kepadanyaaaa!" Layaknya torpedo, Luffy berlari kencang seraya menarik lengan Usopp yang tengah memegang kenop pintu—bermaksud ingin keluar. Sedangkan Zoro, hanya terdiam dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mengikuti mereka berdua tak ada salahnya, pikirnya.

Usopp terombang-ambing di udara. Bahkan kakinya tak sempat menyentuh tanah saking kencangnya Luffy membawanya berlari. Rasanya ia ingin muntah.

Luffy berhenti. "Err… jadi, di mana kau melihat one piece?" Luffy melempar pandangan ke arah lautan. Tak ada apapun, hanya larian ombak laut beserta burung-burung camar yang sedang mencari nafkah.

* * *

><p>Sekarang, latar telah telah berganti dengan sudut kapal yang berbeda. Masih di kapal yang sama, cuma lokasi yang sedikit berbeda. Di bagian belakang kapal.<p>

Tampak Usopp dan Luffy sedang mengendap-endap seperti segrombolan pencuri yang sedang mencari mangsa dan entah alasan apa Zoro ikutan perilaku aneh mereka.

"Jadi, di mana kau melihatnya?" Luffy kembali bertanya.

"Jangan bilang karena kau dan Sanji sedang mabuk, lantas one piece yang kalian katakan hanyalah fatamorgana belaka," Zoro menimpali. "Kalau itu benar, jangan salahkan aku kalian berdua tidak akan merasakan hangatnya sang mentari lagi di esok hari," Zoro berkata tajam. Usopp menatapnya dengan sinis. Luffy hanya menjadi penonton dan pendengar yang baik.

"Tenang mas bro, gue berani sumpah demi celana dalamku yang belum dicuci selama tiga hari. Dan one piece benar-benar menggiurkan," balas Usopp enteng.

"Sudah! Katakan saja di mana one piece yang kalian maksud?" Zoro geram. Apalagi sumpah yang dijanjikan Usopp benar-benar tidak enak didengar.

Kemudian pandangan Luffy dan Zoro tertuju pada siluet pemuda bersurai keemasan dengan setelan jas hitam klise sedang fokus menatap sesuatu. Mereka berdua perlahan mendekatinya yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berpijak.

"Kau sedang ap—" Luffy tak sampai menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena pemuda yang ia tepuki pundaknya terkejut seketika.

Sanji berusaha tenang dan kembali kepada Luffy. Ia bertanya mengintimidasi. "Sedang apa kalian ke mari? Pergi sana!" usir Sanji. Luffy kesal.

"Kami hanya sedang mengintai one piece yang kalian temukan," timpah Luffy. Secara langsung tatapan Sanji terlempar ke arah Usopp yang berusaha memasang tampang polos.

"Awas kau Usopp! Kenapa kau bocorkan pada mereka, hah?" Emosi Sanji mulai berontak keluar. Ekspresinya sangat tak menyenangkan. Usopp hanya berpura-pura terkejut.

Ia berusaha menjawab. "A-aku hanya ingin berbagi kenikmatan yang kita temu—" —_duagh! _

_..._dan Usopp kembali melayang di udara. Kemudian terjungkir di atas lantai. Ia merintih kesakitan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Zoro mulai terlihat kesal. Perannya di sini seperti tak dimainkan. "Sudah! Langsung tunjukkan di mana one piece itu! Atau kalian hanya tinggal nyawa!" Lagi, Zoro berujar tajam setajam pedangnya.

Lantas Luffy berusaha menenangkan Sanji yang sedang kalut. "Hentikan. Kita akhiri saja. Sekarang, tunjukkan padaku, Sanji. Jangan serakah!"

Sanji hanya mendengus. Ia berdiri dan perlahan menjauhi mereka. Sekarang apa boleh buat, ia harus berbagi one piece bersama teman-temannya. "Baiklah, suruh Usopp memberitahu kalian,"

Sanji terduduk di sudut dinding dan masih melempar tatapan menggiurkan ke sebuah objek. Lantas itu membuat Luffy dan Zoro tambah penasaran.

* * *

><p>Sekarang Usopp berusaha memperbaiki dirinya setelah beberapa saat tadi dirusakkan oleh teman-temannya. Kali ini ia akan menjadi penuntun bagi Luffy dan Zoro. Sedangkan Sanji memilih memisahkan diri.<p>

Mereka semua saling bersembunyi di balik balok-balok kayu. Berusaha mengintip sesuatu.

"Sekarang, kuatkan iman kalian. Ketatkan celana kalian (?). Fokuskan kedua mata kalian. Dan ikuti arah telunjukku," bisik Usopp. Pasang-pasang mata itu saling beradu mengikuti arah ke mana telunjuk Usopp mengarah. "Nah itu dia,"

Semuanya kaget. Mata-mata itu saling membelalak lebar. "Bagaimana? Bukankah One Piece begitu indah dan memukau? Juga… melatih iman kalian?"

Yang terlihat bukanlah one piece yang selama ini dibincangkan. Bukan sebuah harta yang melimpah. Bukan sebuah harta yang mengkilap bagai emas murni. Namun, lekuk tubuh seorang perempuan bersurai oranye yang sedang memakai pakaian ketat atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan pakaian renang. Bagian-bagian tubuh sang pemakainya begitu tampak jelas dan tergambar secara gamblang oleh setiap pikiran.

Luffy, Usopp—dan Sanji pastinya—terdiam dan menikmati ciptaan Tuhan yang indah itu. Dan entah mengapa, Zoro ikut terpanah dengan gaya erotis yang sedang dipraktekkan sang model. Rasanya, darah mereka memanas dan hasrat mereka terangsang. Khusus untuk Sanji, air liur mengalir deras ke luar dari mulutnya. Bola mata yang bundar berubah menjadi bentuk hati berwarna merah.

"Pantas saja semua bajak laut terutama pria mengejar one piece,"

Nami sebagaimana gadis ini dipanggil. Entah karena alasan apa ia tiba-tiba memakai pakaian seksi ini. Ia tak memikirkan banyak pria hidung belang berkeliaran di kapal ini. Pandangannya masih tertuju ke laut, sambil bersenam. Melenturkan kembali bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Ia merasa risih, terdengar bisik-bisik tetangga di belakang telinganya.

"Aku ingin bagian atasnya,"

"Aku akan mengambil bagian tengahnya,"

"Kalau kalian ambil bagian itu, aku bagian bawahnya saja. Lebih nikmat,"

Luffy, Usopp—dan juga Sanji yang ikutan—sedang memperebutkan hak bagian atas harta yang telah mereka temukan. Entah karena pengaruh alkohol atau apa, mereka tidak berpikir lagi bahwasannya harta yang mereka perbincangkan itu adalah manusia, bukan benda.

"T-tunggu, ke mana harta itu?" Mereka saling melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Ja-jadi, kalian menganggap tubuhku ini adalah… One piece, HAH?" Tiba-tiba saja dari belakang tubuh mereka, Nami muncul dengan rupa bukan manusia lagi. Tetapi lebih ke arah iblis. Dengan tanduk merah mengakar di atas kepalanya dan kobaran api mewarnai _background_-nya.

Duargh! Bruagh! Duar!

Alhasil, cerita ini berakhir dengan buntut yang nggak enak. Ketiganya plus Zoro, berakhir di atas kasur dengan patah tulang di sana-sini. Balutan perban menghiasi setiap sudut tubuh mereka.

Rintihan sakit mengaung bebas di setiap ruangan yang ada di kapal.

"Dengar teman-teman, kali ini aku temukan one piece yang lainnya—" Dalam keadaan penuh luka, Usopp melangkah dengan tertatih-tatih memasuki ruangan tempat para pasien terkapar. "—kali ini lebih hot! Yaitu… Robin!"

"SUDAHLAH!" Masing-masing saling melemparkan benda tajam ke arah Usopp.

...lagi dan lagi, Usopp harus menderita kemalangan atas perbuatannya ini.

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>note2<strong>: Fanfic ini telah diedit. Terima kasih kepada **eleamaya **yang telah memberikan saran yang sangat berguna bagi saya. :'D

* * *

><p>asdfghjkl APA INI? Astaga, demi apapun ini fanfic paling garing ;w; ;w;<p>

Saya nggak tau apa sudah ada yang pernah publish ide seperti ini atau malah udah kepikiran ide ini, ma-maafkan sayaaa ;_;

Saya tau ini nggak lucu. Saya tau, saya tau. Saya tauuuuu. Astaga ;w; *jeduti kepala ke tembok*

Kalo fanfic ini lebih baik dihapus, saya bersedia menghapusnya. Silahkan layangkan cacian kalian melalui kotak review. Dengan senang hati saya akan menghapusnya :')

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. :''')

Salam,

**Bell **


End file.
